


A Friend With No Arms

by nobodynose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, they become friends :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose
Summary: Turns out the ropes weren't ropes, they were vines. And they weren't trying to kill me, they were trying to save me.
Relationships: Flowey & Monster Kid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Friend With No Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphanumerical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphanumerical/gifts).



> haven't wrote for undertale in literally forever so enjoy i guess lol  
> It was a different way of writing for me, but I had fun!
> 
> [Thanks alphanumrical (notdingalingalingalingrita on tumblr) for the prompt!]

I got thrown out into the snow again. Don’t worry about it, though, it’s a fairly normal occurrence! I’m used to it! Sometimes my mother just wants her space. It’s okay! I can find ways to keep myself busy! I always do! 

The snow isn’t too bad, either. It’s nice to get a breath of “fresh” air every once and awhile. I started walking around and around my little house in Snowdin, looking down at my feet as they pressed themselves into the snow below. I counted how many footprints I had made every couple of feet. Every lap-around I noticed something new. A new plant starting to grow here, a fallen icicle there… it was fun!

Until it wasn’t of course. Until I got bored. 

My mother expects me to stay near the house. I’m not sure why, because every place gets boring once you walk around it a zillion-gazillion times! But I know she won’t be happy if I explore too much farther.

I haven’t been to many places. I want to go more places! Think about all of the cool places I could go! There must be so many places down here, right? I mean, in school they teach us all about Hotland and Waterfall, and heck, once  _ King Asgore _ came in and told us about the castle! It was so cool! 

I know my mother won’t be happy if she knows that I’ve strayed too far from the house. But who says she needs to know? 

Oh come on! Don’t look at me like that! You were a child once too! 

So I start to walk.

I know my way around Snowdin town fairly well, but that’s really as far as my mother lets me go, even when I’m with friends. It  _ sucks _ , man! My friends would plan a Snowball fight on the ice uptown, but my mother is so persistent about me staying in the city. I have to turn it down every time.

But that’s okay! I can make do!

Besides, today my mom wasn’t going to know of my whereabouts! Rebellious little monster kid, I am! 

I took a breath in and back out again, as if it would give me some courage or something. Not like I’m scared or anything. I mean, what could be out here? How bad could it be?   
  


I passed the inn and came to the bridge. “ _ Thank you for visiting Snowdin! Come back soon!”  _ A sign nearby read. I was about to leave Snowdin, oh boy! I was so excited! 

I stuck by the rope on the bridge as I walked across it. This’ll be the first time I’ve ever stepped foot on the other side of it. How rad! This was so cool! 

I wonder how many new friends I’ll be able to meet! Maybe we can go on adventures! Oh yay!!

But then, right as I stepped foot on the other side of the bridge, I heard a noise. A ruffling sound, almost, coming from somewhere in the snow around me.

It startled me. I’m not going to lie. 

“Hello?” I called out. “I’m new here! Wanna be friends?”

I looked around, looking for the source of the noise, but I couldn’t see anyone. Or hear anything anymore, for that matter. Maybe I was just hearing things, right? Oh man…

I nodded to myself, whispering “okay”, and continued my journey across the snow. The snow here was newer, almost, than it was in the city. I could tell because there were less footprints, and the crunch beneath my feet was louder than it was back at home. 

I wonder if any other rebellious little monster kids have explored down here without their mothers’ permission. Maybe they’ve grown up since then, and maybe they’re mighty explorers! Heroes, even! A little rebellion can only turn you into something good, right? 

Why don’t many people live here? It seems so peaceful. Of course, being the rebellious little monster kid I am, I wouldn’t want to live in  _ such _ a peaceful place. I am a child of chaos!!!

I start hopping instead of walking - it’s more fun. My footprints aren’t as many anymore, but I can go longer distances with one hop than I can with three steps! Mathematics! 

I stop hopping as I hear another rustle. There it is again. The soft movement noise. 

“Is someone there?” I ask, my voice a tiny bit shaky, “I’m not  _ scared _ ! But I would like it if you kindly came out and said hi to me! For friendly purposes!” 

It wasn’t  _ all _ a lie. 

But then it was gone again.

I shrugged, “Okay!” I called out, smiling and starting to hop again.

Hop, hop, hop!

The lady at the inn probably hopped a lot! I wonder if she’s ever hopped here? 

I smile to myself and take a step back. I have a good idea, guys! I’m going to do a LONG JUMP! They do that in the Olympics, you know? They jump, but instead of it being like a little hop, it’s a LONG hop! I’m not entirely sure how they score it or anything, but my legs are pretty long! I’m tall for my age! I can probably jump longer than anyone who lives in this peaceful neighborhood!

I jump.

…

I am now face-first falling into the snow. 

I am in the snow, now. 

Face-first.

Uh-oh. 

“Uhhhh.” I say, hearing my voice come out muffled by the snow, “I am stuck!” 

No response. I wondered if  _ anybody _ lived in this peaceful neighborhood. Maybe mother was right. Maybe it was a bad idea to adventure out by myself, especially when I don’t have any arms to help me up if something like this happens.

“I’m not scared or anything…” I say, hoping my voice would be loud enough to reach someone nearby, “But I am most definitely alone and in need of assistance.”

“What in the hell?”

A voice! I look up hopefully at the creature that was sitting in front of me. “Hi!!” I couldn’t see them, but I knew they were there. “Can you help me up?”

I didn’t hear anything for a moment. “...give me a second. Don’t squirm.” 

I didn’t squirm. 

Well, not until I started feeling rope being tied around my ankles. “WHAT” I yelled.

The other voice hissed, “Stop it!” 

Is he kidnapping me? “Are you  _ kidnapping  _ me?”

“No!” The voice yelled, annoyed.

The ropes kept wrapping. Around my ankles, around my wrists, and around my torso. 

I squirmed.

“Stop it! Kid- kid stop it!”

“I’m not letting you take me hostage!” I said, trying to wriggle my way out of the ropes, “HELP!” 

“SHHH! Holy  _ fuck _ man you’re  _ loud. _ ”

This was it for me. I was going to die here. I was going to get taken to an even DEEPER underground where this person is going to cook me up and eat me! 

The ropes around me suddenly jerked upwards, pulling me so that I was sitting on my bum. I looked around hastily and then realized that the ropes around me weren’t actually ropes, but  _ vines. _ And they weren’t around me anymore, either. They were on the ground.

There was not a person in sight, either. Only…

The flower in front of me rolled his eyes.

(That’s never a sentence I’d thought I’d say.)

I stared at it for a second. There wasn’t much to see - a simple daisy. But with a face. Haha! 

And that simple daisy literally just saved my life, didn’t he! Woah!!

“That’s so cool!” I yelled, and the flower looked up at me with a concerned expression. “You just- you- me- I- you have  _ vine powers!! _ That’s hecking  _ rad!! _ ”

The flower looked away awkwardly, “I- uh-. I do what I can..?”

I stood up (feeling tall for once compared to the flower) and walked around it a bit. “What are you doing that for?” He asked harshly.

I shrugged, “We are going to be friends.”   
  
“No we’re not.”

I nodded, “Yep!” 

The flower made a noise of disgust and went into the ground. He wasn’t there anymore. He just…  _ went _ into the ground. “You can  _ ungrow?? _ ” I shouted, even though he probably couldn’t hear me anymore. “That’s like…the  _ opposite of growing!!! _ Dude you are SO cool!” 

I turned around, intent on going home, but almost leapt back when I saw that the flower was now behind me. My mouth went agape and I looked around in shock. “...teleportation?” I whispered in awe.

The flower huffed, but I could almost see the faintest of smiles on his face. “Yeah. Sure. Teleportation. Whatever.”

I smiled, “So cool…” 

I nodded and the flower smiled awkwardly, looking anywhere but at me. “Well- uh- see you around-”

“What?” I whined, “We’re not gonna hang out? No snowball fights or sledding or even truth or dare?? Un _ fair _ ! I don’t even know your  _ name! _ We gotta be  _ friends, _ man!!”

The flower blinked, confused. “Uh. Flowey. The name’s Flowey. The flower.”

I smiled, but bit back a laugh. Flowey the Flower. What a name. 

“I- don’t have arms-”

“WE ARE  _ SO  _ SIMILAR!”

Flowey nodded briefly, “Yeah. Sure. Can’t snowball fight or sled ‘cuz of it, though. Sorry pal.”

_ PAL!!! _

I inhaled and tried to contain both my excitement and my disappointment. “Yeah.” I nodded, looking around, “Okay, fair enough…” We sat there nodding at each other.

“Sorry.” He said suddenly, and I looked down at him curiously. Why was he apologizing? “Never… I’ve never really been called  _ cool  _ before. Most people screech. And run away. Maybe tell their friends. Y’know.”

I frowned and nodded slowly, “Yeah. I do know. I was born without arms!” I laughed sadly. “But I think you’re cool! I could totally be your friend! Do you think I’m cool?”

Flowey chuckled, “Not yet.” 

I laughed and then he laughed. Well, who would’ve known - maybe I did make a friend out here on my journey today. 

“I do have to go though.” He said apologetically. “I’ll- I’ll see you around… maybe-friend.”

Okay, maybe not friends yet. But I’ll settle with maybe-friends.

“Hey  _ I _ should be heading home  _ too _ ! Wow we are so similar in so many ways! But bye!! I hope your mom doesn’t yell at you!” 

His smile faltered, but he nodded, “Same to you.”

He gave me one last nod before disappearing back into the snow. Not to be seen. Except, I feel like I will see him again. He seemed to like me, dontcha think? I think so. Probably. Even if he didn’t, he will. I can tell. He doesn’t seem to have many friends. 

Maybe he just needs a friend like me. A friend with no arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> Feedback apricated!


End file.
